


Chips and Pectorals

by satbiym



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lecture AU, M/M, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Steve is a boyscott, Tony forgoes eating, and doesn't regret it, pepper is pissed, so is sleep, tony...isn't, who pays attention in lectures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOW is that lecturer more interesting than ME? If I wasn’t so tired, I’d make Rhodey come here to defend my honor. I bet Muscles here would look good in a waistcoat. I bet he would look better with nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips and Pectorals

Tony was currently attending a lecture that Pepper forced him to go to on the pain of _annihilation,_ after a 3-day no-holds-barred (no food, no sleep and other mortal shit) inventing spree.

Thus, Tony is trying (and failing) to quietly open a chips packet without the accompanying _riiiipp._ He was an asshole, but not that much of one. Plus Pepper was sitting in the frontrows of the auditorium (nerd), _she would know, her Tony-is-fuckin’-up senses would ping._

_So,_ he focused. He was a genius dammit! this won’t defeat him.

But after wrestling with the packet, and flinching every time there was any accompanying crinkle (he flinched a LOT), just waiting for a wild Pepper to appear brandishing a fire poker.

_He was hungry dammit!_

Finally, his precious chips packet was snatched out of his hands, he (barely) held in a hiss. He turned his head, ready to cut a bitch, only to be met with a very muscled pectoral. He slowly raised his eyes, taking in every inch of the chest turned towards him.

_wow. I almost don’t want to look up. I want to sleep on his chest._

But…he was glad he did look up, because that face was a thing that shouldn’t be missed.  _Is this what they call a spiritual experience?_

The blue eyes flickered over his face, and the wearer went back to paying attention to the lecturer, but his hands efficiently and quietly ( _how did he do that?)_ ripped the packet open;.

He pushed it back to Tony’s side of the table. But Tony was more interested in getting something else in his mouth. He kept staring at Superman (if you count saving Billionaire geniuses from hunger, a task for  superheroes…which Pepper did..so) out of he corner of his eye.

_HOW is that lecturer more interesting than ME? If I wasn’t so tired, I’d make Rhodey come here to defend my honor. I bet Muscles here would look good in a waistcoat. I bet he would look better with nothing._

Mind sufficiently distracted, he spent the rest of the lecture dreaming about kiss swollen lips and formal wear.

Normally, anyone else would want to throw themselves into a wood grinder in embarrassment. But Tony only plotted his next conquest.

He couldn’t _wait_ for this lecture to finish.


End file.
